warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The rebuilding of LostClan
This fanfiction is by Splashcloud It has blood and death. Allegiances LostClan known survivors as of the end of this book. Swimmingflight: Golden tabby with green eyes mother of Hazelkit, and Furkit Acornleap: Tan tom with amber eyes Brambleshrew: Brown calico tom with yellow eyes father of Hazelkit, and Sunsetwing: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes Cedarcreek: Gray tabby with icy blue eyes she-cat Coyotepaw: Dark gray she-cat with pale amber eyes Rainingpaw: Ginger tom with dull yellow eyes Hazelkit: White she-cat with yellow eyes Furkit: Golden tabby tom with dark green eyes MissingClan known survivors as of the end of this book Thunderingstar: Red tom with blue eyes father of Bushkit Greenflight: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Oakclaw: Sand colored She-cat with green eyes Stickvole: Tortiseshell tom with blue eyes Bushkit: Black she-cat with amber eyes Fishkit: Gray with black and white flecks tom. With green eyes Prologue Lightning lite up the sky as Swimmingflight ran away with her two kits Furkit, and Hazelkit. Her legs carried her far through the forest. Rain started to fall making the ground slippery. She only stopped to make sure her kits were keeping up. Every once in a while she would have to carry one of them. The scene of the rogues killing her clanmates kept playing in her head. The rogue were not afraid to die and kept on comming. They had threatened before to attack if LostClan and MissingClan didn't leave. However before now they had never attacked. She had watched as a rogue split open her mother Fawnleap's throat. Her father Clawstar had just been made leader, but she had found him dead on her way out of LostClan territory. Brambleshrew, her mate was no where to be seen when she left. She remembered Thunderingstar the leader of MissingClan's mate Moonnight shriek for her kit as a rogue clawed the life out of her. Warriors wailed for their loved ones, for StarClan to stop this fight and save them as their life slipped away from them. Flykit cried in terror as his mother's belly was ripped open and then his. She had to find somewhere safe. She stopped for the night at a hollowed oak tree. She curled up with her two kits and slept badly through the rest of the night. In the morning Swimmingflight got up along with her two kits. The early morning sun shone through the trees. "What are we going to do," whinnied Furkit "Hush while I catch some food for us," soothed Swimmingflight. Swimmingflight crouched down and stalked forward to hide behind a fern as she waited for food. Furkit, and Hazelkit sat by the hollow. When she heard a mouse she crept forward through some brambles as she unsheathed her claws. She crouched down lowering when she saw the mouse. The mouse foraged closer and closer until Swimmingflight leaped out of the brambles towards the mouse. The mouse didn't have time to react as Swimmingflight landed on the mouse killing it with a bite on the neck. "Ya! Food!" shouted Furkit, and Hazelkit. "I'm going to catch another one, you can eat this one," commented Swimmingflight. "Furkit what do you think happened to Brambleshrew?" inquired Hazelkit when they were done eating. "Well I hope he is still alive," answered Hazelkit. "Me too," whispered Swimmingflight when she got back with another mouse. After Swimmingflight ate her mouse she started walking again. The forest started to get dark after another day of hunting. As they went through the darkening forest Hazelkit heard something. "What's that noise?" she questioned. Swimmingflight stopped, "Stay here." and then she went to investigate. When she came back a light brown cat was with her. "Sunsetwing!" exclaimed Furkit. "Hi Furkit, and Hazelkit!" exclaimed Sunsetwing. "Do you know where Brambleshrew is?" urged Swimmingflight to her sister. "Sorry, I don't know," replied Sunsetwing. Chapter two For one moon the four cats had been traveling thought the forest as far as they could go. "If the rogues hadn't attacked we would be apprentices in a moon," noticed Furkit. "We will start teaching you to hunt and fight when you are six moons old," promised Swimmingflight. They walked onto the afternoon sun came up. When they stopped to rest a black kit, red tom and a dark gray she-cat came out of the forest. "Coyotepaw!" yelled Sunsetwing when she saw her dark gray apprentice. "Who's he?" asked Hazelkit looking at the red tom. "I'm Thunderingstar and this is my kit, Bushkit," answered the red tom. Thunderingstar looked towards Swimmingflight. "Do you know if Moonnight is alive or Clawstar." Swimmingflight looked down at her paws, "They are both dead." A shocked look came in Thunderingstar's eyes. "For the short time your father was alive he was a great leader," mourned Thunderingstar. "Moonnight is dead," shrieked Bushkit. "Mother! Nnoo!" "Is Brambleshrew alive?" asked Furkit frantic to find out if his father was alive. "I don't know," replied Thunderingstar looking with concern at Bushkit. "Why don't we hunt so Furkit, Bushkit, and Hazelkit can play with each other?"suggested Sunsetwing "Okay," agreed Thunderingstar and Swimmingflight. Furkit, Hazelkit, and Bushkit were left alone. Furkit rolled up a piece of moss and asked, "Who wants to play moss ball?" After a bit of playing moss ball. The other cats came back, and Bushkit was in a better mood. They all ate and set off again. Sunsetwing fell asleep that night and opened her eyes to see a forest lite up by starlight. "Where am I?" questioned Sunsetwing. Clawstar appeared and walked towards her, "You must find all the other survivors and find a new place to live." He told her. "But where are the other cats who survived?!" shouted Sunsetwing, "Who are the other cats who..." Sunsetwing woke up suddenly. Swimmingflight and Thunderingstar were watching their kits play. Coyotepaw walked in with two voles and a pigeon. The kits ran over to him as he set down the fresh-kill. Sunsetwing got up and walked over to them. "Thunderingstar, Coyotepaw, and Swimmingflight, I need to talk to you," "Okay?" commented Thunderingstar as they walked off. What do you think they are doing," Bushkit turned her head in the direction the older cats were talking quietly behind a bush. Furkit got up from eating and looked in the same direction as Bushkit. "I bet you that they are planning our apprentice ceromony." "But we are a moon away from being apprentices?" questioned Hazelkit "Maybe Coyotepaw is becoming a warrior. If we would still be in our territory she would be a warrior now." guessed Bushkit Hazelkit looked at Bushkit, "But we need to wait for the other survivors to find us before we give Coyotepaw her warrior name." Thunderingstar walked out of the bush along with Swimmingflight, Sunsetwing, and Coyotepaw. "We have decided to let me lead for now and it is time for Coyotepaw to get her warrior name." announced Thunderingstar. Bushkit looked defiantly at Hazelkit, "Told you Coyotepaw would get her warrior name." "Coyotepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior with your life if nessasary?" continued Thunderingstar. "Yes, I do," promised Coyotepaw. "Then from now on your name will be Coyotestrike." decided Thunderingstar. "Coyotestrike! Coyotestrike!" called the crowd of cats. Chapter three A moon later Hazelkit, Bushkit, and Furkit were stalking Swimmingflight was talking to Thunderingstar. "Can you hear if they are talking about me and Hazelkit's apprentice ceromony," whispered Furkit to Bushkit who was closer to Thunderingstar then they were. "No, I have to wait two more moons for my apprentice ceromony," sighed Bushkit. "What's that noise?"asked Thunderingstar. Furkit, Bushkit, and Hazelkit crept back to were they where sleeping today. The willows and pine trees around them held hollows that showed in the moon lighttorn. In one of the hollows Sunsetwing was sleeping in. Hazelkit, Bushkit, and Furkit quietly went back into their nests to sleep. That morning Thunderingstar called a meeting and made Furkit, Furpaw, and Hazelkit, Hazelpaw. Furpaw stood proudly next to his mentor Coyotestrike. Hazelpaw looked uneasy at the prospect of having Thunderingstar as a mentor but she soon got over it. Just then a gray kit with black and white flecks raced into camp. "Fishkit?!" exclaimed Bushkit in alarm. "What happened to Greenflight, Rainkit, and Stickvole?" questioned Thunderingstar. "Greenflight and Stickvole are being attacked by foxes not far from here," explained Fishkit, "Rainkit has been missing since the rogue attack. And we found Cedarcreek and Acornleap who are trying to help us but there are too many foxes! They are over there," showed Fishkit "Stay here!" ordered Thunderingstar to Bushkit, Fishkit, Furpaw, and Hazelpaw. "This is no fair," moaned Furpaw when all the other cats had left. "We were made apprentices today," pointed out Hazelpaw, "If this had happened yesterday then you wouldn't be able to argue about that." "I know," sighed Furpaw. Thunderingstar came back along with Greenflight, Stickvole, Cedarcreek, and Acornleap with the rest of the cats all of them had cuts along their sides. Cedarcreek belly was full of unborn kits. Acornleap flashed concerned looks at Cedarcreek. "Fishkit!" exclaimed Greenlight. "I am glad you found help for us." Fishkit purred, "I am glad the foxes didn't hurt you badly." Greenlight turned to Sunsetwing and Swimmingflight, "Did you see my brother Bluesmoke?" "Is your brother a smoky gray cat with blue-eyes?" asked Sunsetwing "Yes," answered Greenlight. "I saw a cat like that run away from the battle," stated Sunsetwing. "Did you see Brambleshrew?" inquired Swimmingflight. "He left the battle with us but then we got separated," commented Greenflight. "Then he is probably alive," stated Swimmingflight relieved. "We need to leave before the foxes come back to this area around us," called Thunderingstar. The cats started walking again through the willow trees. Chapter Three Two moons later Cedarcreek gave birth to Acornleap's kits Eveningkit, Splashkit, and Grasskit. Fishpaw and Bushpaw were made apprentices. Fishpaw's mentor is Acornleap and Bushpaw's mentor is Stickvole. Furpaw was looking for mice to hunt when he saw an sheltered clearing covered in starlight. He reganized a cat walking towards him. "Clawstar?!" yelled Furpaw. Furpaw knew that cats from StarClan came to some cat's in their sleep but he didn't know that could come when you were awake. Clawstar walked up to him, "This is where you now must live." then Clawstar left. Furpaw looked on in amazement, Clawstar had chosen to come to him! He ran back to camp as fast as he could. Furpaw skidded to a halt in front of where the other cats were sleeping. "I have something important to tell Thunderingstar. Where is he?" Acornleap turned to Furpaw, "He is out hunting."